guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon Silverwing
Now thats awesome. A Tengu as a henchman. I should have taken off work today :( --Gares Redstorm 23:53, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Wait till you hear about the overgrown rodent henchmen. — Stabber 00:02, 25 March 2006 (CST) Whats the point of giving a henchman a 7 second charge.. Skuld 11:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Whats the point of every high level Warrior henchman having "Charge!". I still hate that Stefan, Thom, Devona, and now Talon have Charge as Elites. Figure ANet would add some depth in their henchman skillsets. Or at least change the A.I. to use Charge so that it would be useful from time to time. --Gares Redstorm 11:32, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Misses Dragon Slash. -- Gordon Ecker 22:43, 18 July 2006 (CDT) I don't even have Factions and this guy is my favorite henchman --Blue.rellik 19:26, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :His quotes and gear and other things are pretty nice (Katana on a hench? Yes!), but his Tactics rank and using Healing Signet, oh god. And "Charge!". If not for those little mistakes, ANet otherwise would have my favorite hench right here. But no, he sucks...I can't ever use him because he's too big a liability as a tank. Curse you, Factions team! (T/ ) 19:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::But he's a giant bird man with a katana! That instantly makes him like the best henchman in all of GW --Blue.rellik 07:21, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'd actually rather have Devona, even though she lacks a shield. Why? Because Talon is so ANNOYING! Sometimes he chains those warbles for about 5 seconds straight! --Gimmethegepgun 07:38, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::And that's exactly why you pick him over Devonna! --Blue.rellik 20:14, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I've never been annoyed by the Tengu sound. ;o Capcom 20:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) I always add as many healer and mellee henchmen as possible in addition to whatever heroes I add. The fact that he is a bird is cool, katanas are cool too; I don't even notice the tengu sound half the time however, brcause I either have the game muted or I am in the middle of combat where there is a lot of noise from clank swords and whatnot. The Charge ability has come in handy once or twice, like in the mission bridging from one campaign to eotn; when you are attempting to avoid the Destroyers. Also in factions it can be relatively useful when trying to get from point A to point B, but I do agree thay they could have made variating henchmen so as we would have a choice in skill sets. I never noticed that Devona never had a shield until now, is she a hammer weilder? Because it would seem completely illogical from a swordsman to not have a shield...Stoneskin The Drunk 08:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) He? From page 16 of the Factions manual: :Tengu are a unique species of avian humanoids found in both Tyria and Cantha. Females are generally larger than males of the species, though their plumage is plainer, even drab. Talon Silverwing is huge compared to most Tengu with fairly dull brown and white plumage, and uses the same model as Soar Honorclaw, a female. Is Talon ever explicitly referred to as male? -- Gordon Ecker 22:43, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :One place is in the quest Locate Talon Silverwing - "To make your first step, seek out Talon Silverwing in Sunqua Vale. He is a great Tengu Warrior, and there is much he can teach you." Dtremenak 22:49, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well this is a difference between 'generally taller' and 'universally taller'. -- Gordon Ecker 04:48, 20 July 2006 (CDT) "Females are generally larger than males of the species..." My wife must be Tengu then hehe...Stoneskin The Drunk 08:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Res Signet Does Talon not have resurrection signet or was it just omitted from his skill set? :Can you confirm that he does have it? When a skill isn't listed, it's not omitted, it just means that no one noticed it being used. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:02, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::I can confirm it, because I saw him using it when almost my entire party was dead in Wajjun Bazaar. I dont have a picture of it, but I can try to get one if its required.Linkforlife 11:46, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Attribute levels I have been "watching" Talon for some time, and I decided to try and figure out why he dies so much. What I found though, was interesting. It appears that Talon only has 6 Tactics, and yet uses Healing Signet and "Charge!" quite a lot. Can I get someone else to confirm that he has only 6 Tactics. Best way to test is to look at his "Charge!" when he uses it, which narrows it down to either 5 or 6. It seems more likely that he has the higher of the two. --Curse You 19:53, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Talon's "Charge!" lasts 7 seconds, placing his Tactics at 4...6. Damn >< Entropy 21:39, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::With the recent (June 12) duration buff to "Charge!", does it still last 7 (4 Tactics) seconds, or the more preferable 8 (5-6 Tactics)? --Kale Ironfist 13:22, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Was finally able to check, he's in the 5-6 Tactics range. --Kale Ironfist 05:20, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Disease Could someone please test Talon, Brutus, and Sheena to see if they are now their correct species for disease since the change? (I'm putting this up on all of their pages so it has a better chance of getting answered.) Thanks. Capcom 00:35, 11 December 2006 (CST) :OK, since no one did this before I got to the point where I could, I tested Talon. He does NOT spread or contract disease with humans any longer. I tried this out by using Rotting Flesh on some Jade Brotherhood (Warriors if it matters) in Wajjun Bazaar. When they came at us (none of the henchmen moved) everyone except Talon got diseased. I decided to then test him against the Sensali Tengu in Jaya Bluffs. Oddly he also didn't react to disease with them. I guess that means Talon is now immune to disease from anything except it being placed directly on him... Anyway, I edited the article accordingly with my findings. Capcom 02:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Maybe they treat Sensali Tengu as a different species from Angchu Tengu. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:52, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::That's the only thing I can think of, but that's rather silly if true. They're both Tengu. That'd be like treating Tyrian, Canthan, and Elonian humans as separate species. In this case, the Tengu aren't even from different continents, just different tribes on the same one. :/ Capcom 16:01, 17 December 2006 (CST) His shield What's the name of the shield he uses from Kaineng City and Luxon areas? It's a silver shield and has a design in it. I've been trying to find it for ages.75.33.226.114 11:36, 7 January 2007 (CST) :'' His Shield uses the same skin as Geoffer's Bulwark -- kagekiyo Trivia Back during the Factions beta, when I first saw Talon Silverwing, I was like "zomg REF reference". Specifically Talon of the Silver Hawk. My friend, who has also read the books, noticed it too. I think it's too tenuous to add to the article, but I thought I'd mention it here. --Macros 17:14, 14 July 2007 (CDT) "Death From Above!" is a famous enough quote that it could be marked in Trivia, but knowing exactly what it is referring to if a particular place is rather hard. Considering it is used a lot I would doubt it refers to Command and Conquer. - Ezekiel 04:47, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :First thing I thought of was Dominic Deegan: Oracle for Hire. :P Capcom 04:50, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think I just suffered injury from reading that comment. --Sair 14:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) GW:EN skillset Uses Crippling Slash, Gash, Silverwing Slash, Savage Slash, "Shield's Up!", Protector's Defense and Resurrection Signet. Maybe others. --Kale Ironfist 08:41, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :That's actaully a pretty awesome skill lineup as henchies go (No "Charge!" is a massive boon) Still interested to see if he has Knee cutter in there, as his build does seem to warrant it. --Ckal Ktak 05:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Knee Cutter is fairly weak, since it's utility but his skill set doesn't need the energy or adrenaline that badly. I'm still wondering if he has Healing Signet or not. --Kale Ironfist 05:39, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::He kicks far more behind in GW:EN than he ever did in Factions, that's for sure. Plus he got some awesome new quotes. "Razor talons and silver wings." *_* Arshay Duskbrow 05:50, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I happen to dislike "Talon is my name, and shredding is my game". He seemed to say it fairly often as well. Skillbar rocks though. --Kale Ironfist 05:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Best. Henchman. Eva. I totally wish this guy was a hero instead of Goren or Koss --Blue.rellik 06:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) That would be cool a tengu hero. But what i would wish is that you can play the tengu in GW 2 o.O--Wiki Builds Are Noob Tengu sound Is it me or he stopped making that stupid annoying sound? MageMontu 09:08, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :That actually annoys me --Blue.rellik 01:12, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, classic case of damned if you do, damned if you don't. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:40, 6 September 2007 (CDT) John Ashcroft Reference? Once, while farming for Norn points, I saw Talon say something akin to "Let the mighty Tengu soar!" which is a reference to the famous "Let the Eagle Soar" song sung by former Attorney General John Ashcroft. I didn't get a screencap though, has anyone else seen this happen? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 129.71.73.243 ( ) }. :Maybe. But no one who has taken the trouble of taking a screenshot yet, otherwise it would've been added already. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:00, 7 September 2007 (CDT) New Quote I saw him say "Into the teeth of the beast!" in near Zin Ku Korridor while fighting. It's probably a reference to "Into the belly of the beast". Should i add it in?Fire Tock 17:32, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :I thought Devona said that one, in Prophecies. (T/ ) 17:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Might be, had them both in my party. But now we know she doesn't say it in only prophecies pre.Fire Tock 15:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) BMP The lore doesn't seem to match with the events in Togo's story. If Zahn bested him before Togo's story, why did he turn up, still unfriendly to humans and without Zahn, in that mission? It is posssible that he is already serving Zahn in Togo's story, but seems odd that he doesn't mention it. And Zahn couldn't best him afterward ("during the Tengu Wars", it says), because Togo ended the wars in that story. The most consistent explanation is that perhaps that Zahn defeated him and Talon developed some sort of respect for him, but the Lore is over-egging the cake when it describes him as "protecting and serving". After all, he seems content to leave Zahn through most of Factions and all of GWEN. MAz Mazkin 00:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...it could be that "Ended the wars" is a figure of speech. Perhaps the wars did not end immediately after Togo crashed Wona's slaughter party. It says during the end dialogue, that "The Sensali left the summit and refused peace. But the Angchu believed Togo and accepted him as their champion. Enough Tengu believed him and so peace was made possible." (paraphrase) It could be that the summit was the pivotal turning point which directly caused the end of the Tengu Wars, but it didn't just end the next day. You know what I mean? :Though I must say, this has been confusing me too. Personally I think that Zahn did best him before Togo's story. Yeah, he's still unfriendly to humans and Zahn didn't show up...but, wouldn't it make sense for Talon not to mention Zahn. After all, it is embarrassing to be defeated and then spared an honorable death by a featherless one, isn't it? I think that the Lore is trying to imply that in his heart, Talon was a changed...Tengu...and while he was still very skeptical and suspicious of humans ("Watch what you do, or it will be your head that I bring back"), a real chance at peace was too good to pass up. Togo's actions on that day only served to reaffirm what Talon pondered - that perhaps not all humans were evil warmongers after all. It led Talon's internal but hidden beliefs to become outwardly expressed, and his hateful, distrusting facade dropped (somewhat). That is my best guess anyways. (T/ ) 01:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Overseas Exchange? If you're not from Cantha, Talon says in Sunqua Vale that the honor of learning at Shing Jea Monastery is reserved for Canthans, but Mhenlo studied there, didn't he? Worth adding to notes?Konradishes 08:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe one of his parents was Canthan? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 08:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mhenlo was a Canthan. look at his eyes and then tell me he is not Canthan. IronHampster 01:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Needs a PROS and CONS section on his page would someone knowledgeable please write one for his skill set in each campaign!? :Okay, here you go: *In Factions, never use Talon at any time. He is a liability because of Healing Signet and low Tactics, and his skillset is bad. *In Eye of the North, always take Talon. He is the only one of the henchmen with an excellent skillbar, good survivability, utility, and decent damage to boot. :Any questions? (T/ ) 23:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Bite was Censored If he says "Ever see a Tengu that could take a bite out of you?" tt appears as "Ever see a Tengu that could take a out of you?" -- 02:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :You have your chat filter on. Strange that it would censor that word though... N Segick 03:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Bite means dick in french, that's probably why. :::Yowzers, talk about a dangerous communication barrier. This calls for a graphic skillbar! --'ilr' :::: > - ' Ad Victoriam' 05:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::not in this context it doesn't. The 'bite' in ear-bite is needed for that story. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oic...sorta confusing when the "story" alternates between pictures and skill names - ' Ad Victoriam' 06:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Cripple Here's how it is... *In EotN easymode there is honestly no reason you should ever need snares of any kind. I can say this with confidence from playing through the entire thing at least 12 times and on every profession. *Crippling Slash will at most be able to snare one target continuously - after Talon builds up the adrenaline to use it, and assuming he always hits with it. There's a pretty good amount of stupid block, blind, and other anti-melee among the EotN mobs. Even in hardmode where that might be vaguely useful - again, against a single foe at a time - I don't see how the statement becomes untrue. "Cripple is '''relatively' useless in PvE."'' *Even if you did for some reason need snares (i.e. anti-melee), you'd be much better off with something like Deep Freeze or Ward Against Melee that is ranged, immediately available, AoE, and/or unconditionally maintainable. (In other words, take Herta.) I say that the note stays. Just because an editor uses less-than-ideal language doesn't mean their edits are incorrect. (T/ ) 06:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I agree that crip slash isn't a good skill, but why does it say that he can die while casting healing signet? Devona uses it too and that note is not stated at her page... I think we should remove it OR put it at devona's page as wellFleshcrawler Soban 21:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It's mainly because though Devona uses it too and also has no defensive skills, at LEAST she has the Tactics to make it heal an acceptable amount. And she might have better AI, idk --Gimmethegepgun 23:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::It's because as a Hammer user she has even higher AL than Talon, who uses a sword and shield. :::Wait a minute... (T/ ) 23:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::He probably has Harbor armor :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Skillset in Raisu Palace When you choose Talon as an ally in Raisu Palace, he will have "Charge!", meaning that whatever skills he uses there are not yet listed on the main page. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's strange, why would Raisu Palace be different from everywhere else? Oh well, it's probably his Silverwing|oldid=1512294}} old skillbar. —Dr Ishmael 13:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Because that's where he also gets his Celestial skill; they probably forgot to update that incarnation of Talon. Alternative reason to forget: he's not a Hench at that point(, and not listed as such in a database of sorts?). ::Say, does that go for all Raisu Palace allies? --Vipermagi 14:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Duh, they're not henchmen. That was too obvious. And it probably does mean that the other formerly-henchmen allies still have their pre-10/2009 skillsets. —Dr Ishmael 15:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC)